Premium Power-Ups
Premium Power-Ups are special abilities that can be enabled or disabled at will once purchased in the shop in the Worlds and mobile versions of Rail Rush. Obtaining and Using Premium Power-Ups Premium power-ups are sold in the "Extras" section of the store. In the Worlds version, each power-up costs a large sum of nuggets that would take a number of runs to procure. Alas, in the mobile version, they each require in-app purchases and are unusable to players who cannot afford them. Premium power-ups also do not exist in the Classic version. Once a power-up is bought, it takes effect on every run regardless of which character is chosen, as these power-ups are marked "permanent". However, the player can choose to disable a premium power-up by clicking/tapping on it in the store and then selecting "Unequip". That button then changes to "Equip", which can be pressed whenever the player wants that power-up enabled again. The Power-Ups *'Jeweler's Eyeglass:' The Jeweler's Eyeglass, which is first seen in the "Gems" section of the options menu of every version of the game, returns as a power-up. With this eyeglass, every gem the player obtains would be twice its original value. The in-game indicator that briefly appears to show how many nuggets each collected gem is worth will also be updated to reflect this. This power-up costs 30,000 nuggets in the Worlds version and $1.99 in the mobile version. *'Four-Leaf Clover:' This good-luck charm, apparently a gift from St. Patrick, guarantees that every rock egg the player picks up will have a prize. Thus, the worst prize that can come from a rock egg with this charm is just fifty nuggets. This power-up costs 30,000 nuggets in the Worlds version and $1.99 in the mobile version. *'Double Nuggets:' When purchased and activated, the value of all raw nuggets collected in a run would be worth twice as much. This power-up costs 50,000 nuggets in the Worlds version and $4.99 in the mobile version. **A link to buy this power-up appears besides the Shop button in the reward screen of the mobile version, below the Daily Challenge button. *'500-Meter Head Start:' With this power-up, the player will automatically travel 500 meters on the central track before each run, so that each game begins at the 500-meter mark. This power-up costs 25,000 nuggets in the Worlds version and $1.99 in the mobile version. Strategy Worlds Version: In the Worlds version, all four of these power-ups can be bought with a large sum of nuggets. The first premium power-up one should buy would be the double nuggets power-up, which would make it easier to earn enough nuggets to buy anything else that the player would need to get deep runs. Furthermore, if the player gets a double nuggets power-up from a rock egg, the value of raw nuggets would be quadrupled altogether, which can rack up some serious profit. Since the player needs to unlock more worlds, which come from rare trial passes that are unearthed from rock eggs, the four-leaf clover is the next power-up that should be bought, as it significantly decreases the number of rock eggs that would need to be broken in order to get the twenty trial passes required to unlock a new world. The jeweler's eyeglass is the third power-up that should be bought, especially after all missions have been cleared once or twice and the ruby, sapphire, emerald and diamond are unlocked. These gems are rare and initially unavailable, but net a huge amount of nuggets when found. Buying and using a jeweler's eyeglass on these rare gems would bring home a jackpot! The 500-meter head start is the least important power-up, and is only useful for beating missions that require the player to travel a certain distance (particularly on the central track) in a run or in total. Mobile Version: None of these power-ups are available to those who do not want in-app purchases, but players can look for similar temporary power-ups in rock eggs instead. For instance, a temporary double nuggets power-up can be found in rock eggs. The 500-meter head start power-up is not particularly useful, but a rock egg power-up that eliminates wooden obstacles for a certain distance is more helpful. Note The Jeweler's Eyeglass is misspelled in-game at the shop (in the game, it is spelled "Jeweller's"), but this is an error that not many will notice. Category:Game items